


the worst thing in the world

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they've only been dating a couple of weeks, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara is adorable, SuperCorp, no spoilers only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr from anxious-hotdog:"Kara fights an alien but gets some alien stuff in her mouth (how that happens is for you do decide). Thanks to that, she can’t taste anything for a day and it’s horrible because she can’t. taste. her. potstickers!"





	the worst thing in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I met Chyler, Flo, Andrea and Nicole this weekend and it was the best so here's some fluff, we definitely need more fluff today.

“Anything?”

“No,” Alex shakes her head, eyes running over the tablet in her hand. “Everything looks normal.”

“Are you sure? That slime got everywhere and your standard alien goo usually does something.” She’d even got some in her mouth, which was a horrible experience that she never wants to repeat, it was the grossest thing she’d ever tasted. At least the taste had vanished fairly quickly.

Alex shakes her head. “You’re in perfect health.”

“Does that mean I can go?”

“What? Do you have big plans with your girlfriend tonight or something?”

“She’s not my-“ Kara starts, cutting her usual response off, a response that’s not technically true anymore. It’s been eleven days since her first date with Lena, eleven days since she asked Lena out and Lena had said yes. Eleven days of dates, tentative touches, shy smiles and so much happiness that Kara can’t even believe she gets all this now, gets to hug Lena, gets to kiss her and to call her her girlfriend.

Alex raises an amused eyebrow. “She’s not your girlfriend?”

Kara grins, unable to stop the smile spreading wide across her face. “She is.”

“I know she is you sap. You having dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, she’s coming over at seven.”

“Well it’s almost six now so you should probably go home and shower first, you still smell.”

Kara pulls a face. “Rude.” Except Alex is also right, she does still kind of smell.

Alex pulls her into a hug anyway. “Have fun tonight, call if you need anything.”

Kara presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, say hi to Maggie for me.”

“I will.”

Kara quickly flies home and has a shower, glad when she steps out of the shower and finds the smell is completely gone now. She’s not even sure what the smell had been of, but it wasn’t a pleasant one though so she’s sure Lena wouldn’t have wanted to sit through dinner and hopefully a movie with her smelling like that. And she hasn’t seen Lena since this morning and she misses her, doesn’t want anything to ruin their night together.

She’s only just finished drying her hair when there’s a knock at the door and a familiar and comforting heartbeat fills her ears.

Kara’s smiling before she even opens the door.

“I heard you had a rough day, so I got Chinese.” Lena holds up a giant bag of food with a smile and the scent of potstickers hits her nose.

She wouldn’t complain if the slime had smelt like potstickers, as long as she’d gotten to eat potstickers too. Which she does, because Lena is a beautiful human being who knows her so well. 

“You’re the best,” Kara grins, stepping forwards to pull her girlfriend into a hug. Lena relaxes into her immediately, one arm going around her back as Kara holds her close with two. She presses her face into Lena’s neck, inhales the scent of Lena’s perfume mixed with something that’s just her.

Potstickers smell great, but Lena smells even better.

They linger in the hug, Kara enjoying the warm body against hers. She can feel the reluctance as Lena pulls away, and only then does she release her own hold.

“How was your day?” Kara asks, as she takes the food from Lena so she can slip off her coat and shoes. She watches as Lena’s freed toes curl against the floor as she relaxes out of her heels.

It’s cute.

Kara didn’t know something so normal  _ could _ be cute before Lena.

“Better than yours by the sound of it.”

She’d texted Lena after the fight, knowing it would have been on TV and wanting her girlfriend to know that she was okay. She knows Lena worries. Kara worries too.

Kara shrugs with a grin. “Just a normal day as Supergirl. Although, I could’ve gone without the slime in my mouth.”

Lena pulls a face. “Gross. Maybe I won’t kiss you tonight then.”

Kara gasps. “No! It’s all gone, I swear! I washed my mouth out and I can’t taste it anymore!”

“I’m just teasing, darling, relax,” Lena laughs.

“Mean,” Kara pouts as she pours Lena a glass of wine before they take the food over to the couch. She doesn’t pout long though, both Lena’s smile and the smell of potstickers making her feel better.

“Did you kick butt in the boardroom today?” Kara asks as they take a seat.

Lena laughs again. “I always do.”

“Oh Rao!” Kara gasps, when she opens the bag and sees the sheer number of potstickers Lena has brought. There’s little else in the bag.

Lena laughs again and it really doesn’t matter that Lena is still laughing at her because the sound is wonderful. “I thought that might cheer you up, I’m sure getting covered in all that alien goo wasn’t fun.”

Kara shoots her a shy smile, still not used to being able to say these things out loud yet. “Just seeing you is enough to make me feel better, but the potstickers are a nice bonus.”

The blush that spreads across Lena’s cheeks is beautiful. Before she can get too caught up in staring though, she turns back to the food, spreading it across the coffee table. Lena picks up some sort of noodle dish but Kara only has eyes for the potstickers.

“Thank you,” Kara adds as she grabs a pair of chopsticks and picks up her first potsticker, the first of many she knows she’ll have tonight.

“Always,” Lena smiles, picking up her own chopsticks as she digs into her food. She takes a small bite, unlike Kara, who shoves a whole potsticker into her mouth.

Except, it tastes…funny. No, not funny, she can’t taste it at all, the usual delicious flavour not hitting her tongue as she chews.

She swallows and picks up another with a frown, turning it over in her hand to see if she can spot anything different.

“Is something wrong?”

“Did you get these from the usual place?” Kara asks, but the logo on the bag already gives her her answer.

“Yeah, why?”

“They taste funny.”

This time, she bites it in half but still, she tastes nothing even as she feels the food in her mouth. She holds the other half out to Lena. “Taste this?”

Lena turns up her nose (it’s cute) as she looks at the food in Kara’s hand. “I don’t want to try it if it tastes funny.”

“No, it’s not…” Kara frowns again. “It doesn’t taste funny, I can’t taste it at all.”

Lena’s frowning now too as she leans forward and takes the offered food. (If Kara wasn’t so worried about not being able to taste her potstickers, she’d be flustered by the way Lena’s lips wrap around the food she’s essentially feeding her).

She watches as Lena chews and swallows, wondering if there is something wrong with the potstickers or if it’s something to do with the goo instead.

“It tastes fine to me.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she reaches out and takes some of Lena’s noodles instead, shoving them into her mouth. She tastes nothing as she chews and swallows and no, no, no, this can’t be happening.

Lena watches her carefully as she reaches out and takes Lena’s wine this time, but she already knows she’s going to taste nothing. And she’s right, there’s no bitter taste as the cool  liquid hits her tongue.

“I can’t taste anything.” She’d be embarrassed about how upset she sounds if not for the fact that there’s a pile of potstickers in front of her that are now going to be wasted on her taste buds.

“Is it something to do with the alien today?” Lena asks, voice now full of concern.

Kara shrugs, she’s not sure but it makes sense. She’d gotten the slime in her mouth and then the taste had vanished, maybe it had still been there but she just couldn’t taste it anymore. “Alex ran a bunch of tests and found nothing but she wasn’t exactly looking for this.”

“Have you noticed anything else different?”

Kara shakes her head, feeling close to tears.

A hand cups her face, a soothing thumb running across her cheek. “At least it’s just this and not something worse.”

“There’s nothing worse than not being able to taste food,” Kara pouts.

The laugh from Lena is unexpected and Kara looks up to find amusement in her eyes. “Aren’t you being just a little overdramatic?”

“Says you,” Kara shoots back but Lena is smiling and she can’t help but smile too.

“Should I call Alex?”

Kara shakes her head, her sister would probably just tease her (before she helped figure out what’s wrong). But if she calls Alex now and asks for more tests, they’ll both end up back at the DEO whereas Kara would still very much like to spend the evening with her girlfriend and she knows Alex would feel the same. “Not unless anything changes, it’ll probably wear off soon anyway.” At least that’s what she’s hoping. “I can get Alex to check me over again tomorrow.”

Kara reaches out, unthinking, as she snags another potsticker, disappoint running through her when it hits her tongue and she still tastes nothing.

In a flash, or in a flash to Lena anyway, all the potstickers are gone, Kara practically inhaling them all in one quick sweep of the table.

“Oh my God,” Lena says, eyes wide. “That was even faster than usual.”

“There’s no point in eating slow if you can’t taste the food,” Kara pouts and she does need to eat, whether she can taste the food or not. That’s a thoroughly depressing thought.

Lena laughs as she continues her own meal and Kara watches, envious as Lena enjoys her food. But Lena talks and they laugh and by the end, Kara has nearly forgotten that she can’t taste her food.

Until she offers Lena ice cream for dessert and she realises all at once that she won’t be able to taste that either. She may almost cry again, this better wear off soon, maybe she should go and see Alex?

“Come here,” Lena shakes her head with a fond smile, opening her arm for Kara. Kara easily slips into her side, tucks close to Lena. “At least you can still feel,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand, playing with her fingers. “Would’ve been a shame if you couldn’t feel this.” Her fingers run over Kara’s and Lena’s right, she definitely would’ve been disappointed if she couldn’t feel this, feel Lena’s warmth at her side, feel her soft body and the way her other hand is drawing circles on her arm.

“Or this,” Kara says, tilting her head up towards Lena, catching those perfect red lips in a kiss. She definitely would’ve called Alex already if she couldn’t feel this.

Lena’s lips move softly against her own, a warmth going through her chest that only Lena inspires. It’s the feeling that she’s right where she’s meant to be, that she’s home, a feeling that fills her up and makes her feel like anything is possible.

“Better?” Lena asks when they part, and one look at Lena’s bright green eyes and she has her answer.

“Much better.”

She leans forward and kisses Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me about Supergirl.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
